


Warm you

by c2h2xiajiaobiao



Category: CV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2xiajiaobiao/pseuds/c2h2xiajiaobiao
Summary: 含兽交成分，不接受勿入





	Warm you

文/乙炔  
点进来的我敬你们是条汉子  
国际三禁

 

说实话郑志勋有点怕蛇，尤其是队里Viper选手真的变成一条漂亮的眼镜王蛇的时候。还好只在房间里变了一下，郑志勋觉得自己当时的表情能被哥哥们存在相册里嘲笑一年。

相处久了习惯成自然，别人撸猫撸狗，他不就是撸蛇吗，有什么好怕的，还是能听懂人话，会打AD的蛇。夏天的晚上持续性地闷热，空调又出了故障，但身上主动攀附而来的凉意很舒服，带着冷血动物特有的温度。

郑志勋掐了一把蛇身，变温动物也会被捂热，现在的朴到贤已经不是能让他感觉舒服而是痛苦了，无法散失的热量堆积惹得心底烦躁不安。“哥你太热了，松开一点。”朴到贤有些不舍地爬离温热的躯体，他需要热度，而人体的温度刚刚好能让他保持在最活跃的状态。郑志勋也知道，为了Viper哥恶补了许多关于蛇类的专业知识，毕竟人群里面只有这一条蛇，物以稀为贵他不想给养死了。

“我们换种方式来让哥变得温暖吧。”郑志勋把玩手指上缠住的尾巴，饶有兴趣地盯着半身直立蛇的眼睛。“什么？”朴到贤也不知道出了皮肤接触还有什么办法能提高自己的温度，既然人有提议那不如试试。

“先保持一下神秘感嘛”细长的手指在光滑的蛇鳞上摸索，郑志勋脸上笑意无害但眼睛里全是狡黠。这让眼镜王蛇感到很不舒服，他的中单脑子里肯定又在想什么坑害人，哦不，坑害蛇的东西。但他也看不出来，只能任由人在他身上乱摸，反正摸不出什么来。朴到贤摆摆脑袋算是默许了人的行为。

一根手指探入泄殖腔的时候朴到贤才觉得大事不妙，下意识想要摆动挣脱，身上却传来一阵剧痛。郑志勋另一只手掐住他的七寸微微使力，那是蛇心脏的位置，研究了这么久当然不能让自己出事也不能让猎物逃跑。“你要干什么？”朴到贤不适地扭动身体，怎么也逃不脱人的掌控。

“哥只要乖乖享受就好，其他的就交给我吧，还有不要咬下去噢。”蛇的体温渐渐恢复到室温，摸起来还是带着些温凉，手指上的黏液越积越多，扩张坐得耐心又充足，一点点破开湿滑的内壁进入的感觉极其舒爽，郑志勋忍不住低头亲吻漂亮的黑灰色蛇鳞，毕竟和蛇接吻这种事情有风险，还是要多注意一下。

朴到贤觉得自己整条蛇都不好了，慢慢降温的身体只有和人结合的地方是滚烫炽热的，抽送的快感极其轻松就弥漫全身，尾巴缠住人的手腕肌肉不由自主地收缩，被玩坏一样的姿态着实太难为情。现在的年轻人口味都这么重了吗，对蛇都能下得去手。然而悲哀的是，他只想去配合人的动作，双重的生理快感快要把他逼疯。

精液的温度相比起人的体表温度稍低，也足够让朴到贤迷恋，温热的泉流涌入身体舒服得只想蜷缩起来。

“这下应该热起来了吧，还有——”拖长的尾音带着意一丝犹豫，朴到贤吐吐蛇信餍足地盘踞在人身上，“什么？”

“哥会生蛋吗？”


End file.
